


There's something in your eyes

by huffspuffsblows



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, thanks canon ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: Rukia: The stars are really beautiful tonightRenji: Yeah they are. Know what else is beautiful?Rukia: *blushes*Renji: *blushes*Rukia: ...Renji: .....yoooouuu---r divebomb into the hotsprings last week, wrecked everyone, 10/10 would swallow scorching water again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post the fight with Jesus christ, but before the True Ending. Just some dorks in love.

A star is, in actuality, a skeleton of light once strung up in the heavens so grand. Gasses and matter to the unromantic, for someone who has never tipped their chin up to _look_. Stars leave their twinkling as a testament to their existence _I was here, did you see me_ eons after they're gone with nothing but dust left.

In the end, the wolf howls at something no longer there in an endless sky of holy light, the most hollowed ground.

It's no wonder the aliens on television don't return Earth's calls.

He no longer howls at the star from the ground, with scratchmarks in Mother Earth to show for it [nothing, just another slashed hairtie]. Hungry jaws don't devour with bloodlust, do not take without giving in return--

Her edges are of stardust, yes, but they are not as flimsy as dust, do not disappear when he skates his fingers up each knot of her spine just to see her shiver and curl further into his chest. Rukia is here and whole, does not twinkle her existence from afar.

No, she is hot against him-- he doesn't really know if icicles form more ice in space, or if the vacuum of the void takes care of that and honestly, Renji doesn't care.

See, Rukia has the sweetest ears he's ever seen, what few glimpses he sees under sunlight. But it's the moonlight's privilege of discovery, that and the gentle nips of his teeth to coax the sweetest sounds from her, and the less sweet accidental elbows to the stomach for him.

He doesn't have to howl alone anymore at graveyards in the sky. Rukia's pulse races in tandem to his own where one hot little ear is pressed to his slick chest. Peace and love prevail, and--

" _YOOWWW! HEY, THAT'S TOO ROUGH! Do you wanna break my damn neck?!_ Who taught you that?!"

And slim fingers don't hold his hand or her own sword, no they choose to tangle in thick ropes of crimson hair. His scalp burns where she tugs, pain radiating all the way down to his neck where it strains to give his hair some slack.

"You are such an _infant_. I hardly even _pulled_ \-- no wonder this is such a mane." Violet eyes roll at his poor expense before she drapes the strands against her cheek.

He watches, silently, then aids her: sticking a piece beneath her upper lip.

They hold that pose for all of three seconds before dissolving into laughter. Her nose wrinkles cutely and he barely stops himself from leaning over to lay a kiss there.

As she tucks her head beneath his chin, sweet shampoo wafting into his nose, Rukia wryly states:

"I hope our children don't inherit your tenderheaded _boneheadedness_."

Renji feels their simultaneous blush through skin contact before he even pulls back to look at her red face, pink tinted ears. His heart grows five sizes as he whoops,

"HOLY SHIT!" She _wants_ to have his children.

And crushes her to his heart. He's the luckiest mutt not alive.


End file.
